A conventional mobile phone enables a user to record live scenes using an embedded camera. Image processing hardware on such a conventional mobile phone acquires images of the live scenes and formats the images according to a compression scheme to create video data. The conventional mobile phone stores the video data in a video file on an internal storage device for later viewing.
After the user finishes recording the live scene and the image processing hardware completes writing video data to the video file, the user can upload the video file to a remote server. For example, the user uploads a video file to a YouTube™ (Google Inc., Mountain View, Calif.) server, from which the user can access the video file using an Internet browser.
Once the video file has been uploaded to a remote server, the user can delete the video file from the internal storage device.